Amazing kiss
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek] Chanyeol itu rival beratnya Baekhyun. Yang sering Baekhyun olok-olok dengan si gendut dan kacamata kodoknya./"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah merebut ciuman pertamaku dengan paksa dan tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan untuk menganggap itu tidak terjadi. Kau keterlaluan!"/BL/16 /dirty talk.
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing Kiss**

**|Chanbaek |T++|Romance fluffy|**

**By uchanbaek**

**Boys Love/Yaoi/shou-ai/kissing scene**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Terhitung sudah setengah dari usianya yang sekarang menginjak 16, Baekhyun menjadi rival berat dari si telinga peri bernama Park Chanyeol.<p>

Serius. Semua itu bermulai dari Chanyeol yang menjadi tetangga barunya pada akhir tahun saat musim dingin.

Niatnya Baekhyun ingin menjadi teman anak itu karena menurut Baekhyun kecil Chanyeol itu lucu saat pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Dia punya telinga besar juga tubuh tambun dan jangan lupa kacamata kodoknya yang menggemaskan.

Tapi anak itu terlalu sombong karena menolak hadiah dari Baekhyun yang sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya. Saat itu Chanyeol bilang hadiah yang Baekhyun berikan hanya rongsokan yang akan berakhir di tong sampah dirumahnya, padahal itu adalah origami bentuk kodok yang Baekhyun buat sendiri dengan tangannya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuang pikirannya untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol juga pikiran tentang Chanyeol lucu itu.

"Huh. Dasar orang sombong. Sudah sombong jelek lagi. Punya telinga peri,tubuh gendut dan mata seperti itu apa bagusnya? Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau berteman denganmu!"

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya kasar ke ranjang dan menangis di bantal. Ia sedih sekali hasil buatan tangannya sendiri di hina dan disamakan seperti barang rongsokan.

Tetangga barunya benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri. Harusnya dia bersikap yang sopan pada penghuni lama seperti Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol benar-benar masuk blacklistnya mulai saat ini.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun semakin sebal pada Chanyeol karena anak itu selalu mengolok-ngoloknya seperti anak perempuan. Ia tidak masalah jika dikatakan pendek, karena ia pikir ia masih anak-anak dan masih bisa tumbuh jadi masalah tinggi badan itu hanya waktu saja, oke? Tapi di katakan seperti anak perempuan? Big No! itu benar-benar mengesalkan dan paling ia benci.<p>

Ia memang manis dan imut. Itu yang orang lain bilang, tapi bukan berarti dia anak perempuan kan?

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai mengolok-ngoloknya sambil tertawa lebar sampai mata kirinya berkedut-kedut. Dasar menjengkelkan.

"Hahaha Lihat! Mana ada anak laki-laki yang punya tangan selentik itu! jangan-jangan kau memang anak perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki? Mengaku saja kau bacon!"

Ugggh Park Chanyeol! dasar cari mati.

Baekhyun menggerutu dengan sebal dan melempar Chanyeol dengan buku yang ia pegang, tapi dengan cekatan Chanyeol menghindar dan tertawa lagi.

"Tidak kena! Tidak kena." Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya dan tangan yang ia gerakan disekitar kuping yang lebar seperti kuping gajah!

"Aku akan laporkan pada Baekbeom Hyung! Dasar jelek!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal hampir menangis karena malu diolok-olok didepan kelas barunya. Ngomong-ngomong saat itu mereka baru masuk Junior High School, dan sialnya mereka selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas pula!

"Oooh! Dasar manja! Beraninya mengadu pada Hyungmu, seperti anak perempuan! wleeee!"

Baekhyun benar-benar berada di batas kesabarannya yang sudah mencapai maksimal untuk menghadapi olokan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"Aku bukan anak perempuaaaaan!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan suara cemprengnya sampai teman sekelas yang sedang melihat mereka bertengkar menutup telinganya. Matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca hendak menangis, "Kau pikir kau cukup pantas di sebut anak laki-laki? Kau itu gendut! Jelek! Punya telinga lebar seperti gajah! Kacamatamu seperti kodok! Kau juga aneh! Kau sadar itu tidaaaak? Mana ada orang yang akan menyukaimu Chanyeol jelek! Aku membencimu!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam saja melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang kali ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan membalas olokannya sampai berbusa pun dia akan melayani Chanyeol untuk ribut dan tidak akan kabur seperti hari ini.

* * *

><p>Akibat olok-olokan Chanyeol yang—menurut Baekhyun—keterlaluan karena semua anak jadi menggodanya dengan sebutan 'Nona' makanya Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol bertaruh untuk mendapatkan pacar. Saat itu ia yang memang naksir pada anak sekelasnya yang bernama Yubi, bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol untuk siapa yang paling cepat mengajak Yubi berkencan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menolak karena anak itu juga naksir pada Yubi. Jadi mereka sepakat untuk mendekati Yubi yang dijadikan sasaran dari pertaruhan konyol mereka yang bermaksud untuk membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun bukan anak perempuan dan Chanyeol yang bisa disukai anak perempuan walaupun dia—menurut Baekhyun—jelek.<p>

Uh padahal mereka masih anak-anak! Ingat, masih di junior high school.

Dan semenjak itu juga mereka ber-rival dalam hal asmara. Yang mana bisa di pastikan mantan pacar Chanyeol pasti mantan pacar Baekhyun juga. Terus-menerus begitu sampai mereka menginjak Senior High School.

Dan bukan hanya ber-rival dalam hal asmara saja, dalam bidang akademik pun demikin. Nilai mereka selalu berkejar-kejaran saling menyusul satu sama lain. Huh, benar-benar persaingan yang ketat.

* * *

><p>"Kau lihat gayanya yang sok keren itu? ih aku benar-benar muak melihatnya." Baekhyun berbisik pada teman yang duduk di sebelah, namanya Kim Jongdae. Dia berada di club music dan mengambil vocal sama seperti Baekhyun.<p>

"Kalau kau mau tahu, dulu dia gendut loh!" Baekhyun masih meneruskan mencibir Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berdiri dekat jendela perpustakaan dan sedang memegang buku, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk bersama Jongdae dibangku yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara? Ini diperpustakaan."

Jongdae menyahut sambil berbisik dan Baekhyun cemberut dibuatnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sebal dengan perubahan drastis dari rivalnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak gendut sekarang! Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan satu hal yang paling menyebalkan lagi… tinggi Baekhyun tidak setinggi Chanyeol! Dia tergolong pendek malah. Padahal sejak Chanyeol mengolok-ngoloknya pendek Baekhyun tidak pernah absen untuk meminum susunya agar bisa tinggi, tapi ternyata tingginya mentok.

Baekhyun juga harus menyesali hatinya yang berkhianat mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sekarang tampan—sangat tampan. Walaupun dia masih memakai kacamata besarnya. Telinganya juga tidak berubah masih besar seperti telinga peri.

Soal persaingan mereka dibidang akademik dan asmara masih belum berakhir juga. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun harus menerima banyak kekalahan, karena mantan kekasih Chanyeol jarang-jarang ada yang mau dengannya. Dia malah dianggap adik terus karena wajahnya yang terlampau imut itu. Hft.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Baekhyun kembali berbisik pada Jongdae, "Kudengar, dia baru putus dengan pacarnya yang dari sekolah sebelah itu gara-gara dia tidak bisa berciuman." Sejenak Baekhyun tertawa dengan pelan, "benar-benar tidak gentleman kan?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, lalu melirik Baekhyun tajam. Yang dilirik berlagak tidak berdosa dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya lagi.

"Kau pindah saja sana. Menggangguku."

"Ya! aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol."

"Tapi kenapa kau membicarakan Chanyeol terus sih? Kau suka padanya ya?" Jongdae menatap curiga pada Baekhyun.

"Kau gila! Aku menyukainya? Huh, itu berarti saat aku sudah menjadi orang gila." Baekhyun mendengus, "oooh tungguu. Saat jadi gilapun aku tidak akan menyukainya."

"Oke aku catat omonganmu!"

"Tidak masalah."

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati . Kenapa Jongdae hari ini menyebalkan sih?

Ia menumpukan wajahnya pada meja dan manatap kesal pada buku yang ia pegang. Baekhyun sudah membaca buku ini untuk ketigakalinya, dan sekarang ia bosan. Apa yang ia harus lakukan eh?

Matanya yang sipit kembali melihat kearah Chanyeol yang masih serius membaca buku. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sangat rajin karena di ujian terakhir Baekhyunlah yang meraih skor lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya, jadi ia mencoba belajar lebih keras lagi untuk mengalahkan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide jail di otaknya. Baekhyun menyeringai dan mulai bangkit dari bangkunya, berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

Ia bermaksud untuk menggoda anak itu perihal hubungannya yang putus karena masalah ciuman. Haha, Park Chanyeol yang mengaku gentle malah tidak bisa berciuman? Itu benar-benar menggelikan bukan?

"Ehem."

Baekhyun berdehem dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol. ia pura-pura membaca bukunya dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang tampak tidak menggubris kehadirannya.

"Kudengar kau sudah putus dengan Nana ya?" Baekhyun memulai aksinya dan menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

"Memang masalah buatmu? Kau ingin menjadikan mantan kekasihku sebagai kekasihmu lagi? Ambil saja. Aku sudah tidak butuh."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah atas jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ouw, kau sombong sekali. Nana pasti sedih mendengar ini," Baekhyun berujar dengan raut wajah sedih, "E-tapi, seharusnya Nana tidak sedih, bukannya dia yang memutuskanmu ya?"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun dan anak itu sedang menatap remeh padanya.

"Hehehe, aku dengar juga kau diputuskan olehnya karena menolak berciuman. Apa itu benar? Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau pasti payah dengan hal itu, benar bukan?"

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang mengaku laki-laki gentle menolak saat disuruh mencium wanita. Haha kau benar-benar payah! Bagaimana kau bisa mengakui dirimu laki-laki kalau berciuman saja tidak bisa." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan tajam menatap anak itu. Baekhyun benar-benar cari gara-gara.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kearah rak buku perpustakaan dan memojokan anak itu disana dengan tangan besarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan hah? Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan."

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun dan mencium anak itu tepat dibibirnya yang tipis. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget karena Chanyeol menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dia mencoba mendorong Chanyeol dengan tangannya tapi tidak semudah itu bisa terlepas. Kekuatan Chanyeol 3kali lipat dari kekuatan Baekhyun dan itu jelas tidak sebanding.

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendesaknya kearah rak membuat Baekhyun nyaris berteriak karena bagian selatannya yang terhimpit. Bibirnya benar-benar dibungkam. Chanyeol tidak sedetik pun terlihat lengah. Ia terus menjilati bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang sedari tadi mencoba masuk, tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol melesakan sebelah kakinya untuk membuka paha Baekhyun dan semakin menekan kejantanan Baekhyun…yang… oh tunggu menegang? Ia dengan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya sekarang tampak memerah dan tersengal mengambil nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun lagi dan mencium anak itu lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun terlihat pasrah, karena jujur saja dia sudah lemas. Tangan-tangannya berpegang pada rak perpustakaan dengan keringat yang lumayan banyak. Dia gugup dan juga takut. Ini masih dilingkungan sekolah dan Chanyeol malah menciumnya. Dan lagi, mereka sama-sama laki-laki!

Tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli. Ciuman Chanyeol benar-benar memabukan. Ia menyesal mengatakan Chanyeol payah dalam berciuman. Nyatanya? Uh, dia terlihat seorang ahli. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana lihaynya lidah Chanyeol yang sekarang bisa dengan mudah menerobos mulutnya dan menjilat setiap bagian disana. Bibir tebalnya yang seakaan tidak puas meraup dan menghisap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah merah dan hampir membengkak.

Kepalanya berpindah posisi sedikit memberi ruang agar hidung mereka untuk mengambil nafas guna memperlama pagutan bibir keduanya. Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya karena sekali lagi, Chanyeol tampak sengaja menghimpit bagian bawahnya dan menyebabkan kejantanannya tersiksa dibawah sana. Baekhyun juga merasakan punya Chanyeol mengeras.

Uh, ini benar-benar gila. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan ini. Mereka adalah rival, juga sama-sama laki-laki lagi. Tidak normal.

Seakan mendapat kesadaran, Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong Chanyeol saat laki-laki tengah lengah. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol tajam dengan nafasnya yang kembali terengah-engah. Wajah keduanya tampak memerah. Bibir keduanya juga sama-sama bengkak , bahkan saliva dengan jelas bercecer disekitar bibir juga dagu keduanya dan entah itu milik siapa…

Keheningan dan kecanggungan mulai terasa…

Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa ia harus marah karena Chanyeol menciumnya? Tapi dia akan malu, Karena Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun juga menikmatinya. Atau dia harus memuji Chanyeol karena ciumannya yang luar biasa? Tidak! Tidak! Itu akan membuat si Park yeolda itu besar kepala. Jadi Baekhyun memilih diam.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? ia juga bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mencium Baekhyun seperti tadi. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi ini bukan kesalahannya karena Baekhyun juga menikmatinya dan terlihat tidak marah.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilngkan kecanggungan mereka.

"A-aku sudah buktikan kalau aku tidak sepayah yang kau katakan."

Chanyeol berkata sambil memasukan kedua tangannya yang nampak gemetar karena gugup ke sakunya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Itu…itu…ciuman pertamaku…" gumamnya pelan sambil memegang bibirnya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah melenggang pergi.

.

.

**(gantung)**

Halooo! Aku gatau deh kenapa bisa buat ff se gak jelas ini. Seriously, ini dibuat dadakan. Aku terinspirasi gara-gara denger lagu **Boa** yang **Amazing Kiss** **japanesse ver** pas lagi belajar (?) dan endingnya juga gantung haha gatau deh di lanjut apa kagak. Menurut kalian lanjut gak? :3

Aku lagi kangen buat ff yang boys loveeeee uggggh T_T makanya buat ini/?

Oiya, ini mungkin post-an terakhir ku ya. awal desember aku ada test jadi musti belajar, dan buat ff yang lain bakal di lanjut kok tapi mungkin udah test aja. Aku juga bakal luangin waktu buat cepet lanjut yang lain biar gak lama banget ngaretnya, oke.

Tolong ya review, jangan jadi siders :c thankssss

**Sign,**

**nis**


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae tidak pernah merasa setenang ini berada di kelas saat ada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol didalamnya. Begitu pun yang lain.

Suasana kelas yang biasa gaduh dan tegang oleh acara adu mulut juga sindir menyindir antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang tergantikan dengan suasana hening. Hanya ada beberapa percakapan antara para gadis yang itu pun tidak terlalu berisik dan tidak mengganggu.

Ini ada sesuatu yng tidak beres pikir Jongdae.

Ia melirik pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang sibuk membaca buku untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu menengok ke arah belakang dimana Chanyeol duduk di bangku 2 dari belakang yang sedang sibuk juga membaca buku.

Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya mereka saling berdiam diri dan tidak mengomel atau menyindir satu sama lain.

Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?

Atau mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai?

Ah tapi yang kedua tidak mungkin. Semua orang tahu kalau kedua saling membenci satu sama lain.

Jongdae menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lebih baik ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun dari pada kepalanya diisi berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kupikir hari ini ada yang aneh antara kau dan Chanyeol."

Jongdae menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang terlihat diam.

"A-aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan gugup tapi fokusnya tidak hilang dari buku yang ia baca.

Jongdae menggerutu kesal karena merasa diabaikan dan merebut buku Baekhyun. ia tidak menyadari nada gugup yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" temannya menatap tajam dan terlihat kesal, tapi Jongdae tidak takut sama sekali pada mata sipit berhias eyeliner itu.

"Makanya jangan abaikan aku."

Baekhyun memutar mata dengan jengah, "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu Kim Jongdae! Kembalikan bukuku!" Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat merebut bukunya ya ng sedang di pegang Jongdae lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Jongdae hanya mencibir sebentar dan menengok kembali pada Chanyeol. Anak itu tidak merespon sedikitpun. Biasanya dia akan menimpali teriakan Baekhyun dan mengatakan anak itu terlalu berisik lalu akan terjadi adu mulut yang akan berhenti saat guru datang.

"Kau, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol? kenapa kalian tidak saling berdebat seperti biasa?" Jongdae kembali berbisik tampak belum menyerah untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"K-kami tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Baekhyun dengan sok cuek untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat ini.

"Jangan bohong! Pasti terjadi apa-apa. melihatmu dan Chanyeol tidak berdebat satu hari saja itu benar-benar sesuatu yang janggal kau tahu. Dan, tadi aku tidak bertanya kau dan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu atau tidak. Ah aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kalian!Cepat ceritakan padaku!" Jongdae merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan kesal mengalihkan tatapan dari bukunya dan kembali menatap Jongdae dengan sengit. "Aku bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa ya tidak terjadi apa-apa! kau ini kenapa sih?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak kesal, sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya juga agar Jongdae tidak menaruh kecurigaan yang berlebihan. Lagian tidak mungkinkan ia menceritakan kalau Chanyeol sudah menciumnya—tidak lebih tepatnya tentang ciuman mereka.

"Jujur padaku! Cepat katakan!" Jongdae masih memaksa dengan membalas teriakan Baekhyun

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan." Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal dan meninggalkan kelas. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya dan sebuah headset kecil yang menutup telinganya.

* * *

><p>"Tapi bu—"<p>

"Ibu akan pergi hanya lima hari Baek, paling lambat ya seminggu. Apa susahnya sih menginap di rumah bibi Park?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan se-memelas mungkin agar Ibunya luluh. Sayangnya Ny. Byun sudah tidak mempan dengan bujukan putra bungsunya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut saja? Ya bu, yayayaya?"

"Tidak. Kau kan harus sekolah." Ny. Byun masih sibuk merapikan baju yang akan ia bawa untuk perjalanannya pergi ke Bucheon.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menginap di rumah bibi park sih bu? Aku kan bisa jaga rumah sendiri." Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"Ibu hanya tidak ingin setelah pulang Ibu malah di kejutkan dengan rumah berantakan atau lebih parah lagi kehilangan rumah karena kebakaran."

Baekhyun berdecih kecil, "Ibu berlebihan. Lagian aku kan sudah—"

"Kau melakukan itu 6 bulan yang lalu Baek."

"Baiklah-baiklah! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau menginap di rumah bibi Park. Ibu taukan aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah akur."

Kali ini, Ny. Byun menatap sang anak yang sedang menunduk dan memainkan kakinya dan mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun, "Kalian sudah besar, tidak seharusnya masih saling bertengkar. Itu tidak baik sayang."

"Tapi bu, Chanyeol itu menyebalkan."

"Jangan seperti itu. Chanyeol baik kok pada Ibu."

"Ya itu kan pada Ibu. Mana mungkin dia berani melakukan hal-hal menjengkelkan di depan Ibu. Ijinkan aku di rumah saja ya? aku akan menyuruh Jongdae untuk menginap agar aku tidak sendirian."

Kedua alis Ny. Byun mengkerut karena bingung, "Siapa Jongdae?"

"Dia temanku di sekolah bu. Ya please?"

"Tidak. Lagian ibu tidak kenal teman mu yang itu dan juga tadi Ibu sudah bilang pada bibi Park kalau kau akan menginap. Sekarang, cepat bereskan bajumu juga."

"Ibu…."

* * *

><p>Baekhyun jadi tahu sekarang kalau sifat keras kepala yang ia dapat itu dari Ibunya. Ibunya benar-benar keras kepala juga pemaksa. Jika beliau sudah berkata 'ini' maka Baekhyun harus melakukannya. Tidak mudah juga untuk merayu Ibunya, bahkan dengan jurus aegyo yang bisa melumpuhkan ayahnya dan Baekbeom pun tetap tidak bisa.<p>

Jadi Baekhyun harus pasrah karena mau tidak mau malam ini dan mungkin 4-6 hari kedepan dia harus menginap dirumah keluarga Park ; keluarga Chanyeol rivalnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkilah lagi, pokoknya apapun yang Ibunya suruh itu adalah keputusan mutlak.

Ibunya sudah berangkat tadi sore bersama kakaknya Baekbeom, sedangkan Ayah Baekhyun sedang bertugas di Busan. Dan Baekhyun sendiri sekarang sedang makan malam bersama keluarga Chanyeol.

Ini benar-benar suasana yang canggung mengingat ia duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan makan bersamanya. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara—karena tidak mungkin kan mereka bertengkar saat sedang makan? Lagi pula seharian ini mereka memang tidak bertegur sapa dalam artian tidak saling adu mulut semenjak insiden diperpustakaan kemarin itu.

Tawa ringan selalu Baekhyun keluarkan saat paman Park ; Ayah Chanyeol; melemparkan lelucon. Pria dengan tubuh tambun itu benar-benar humoris. Bibi Park juga baik padanya, wanita paruh baya itu sangat perhatian. Mengambilkan lauk pauk untuk Baekhyun dan menyimpannya pada mangkuk nasi anak itu. Yura yang merupakan kakak wanita Chanyeol, dia malah terlihat senang menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang biasanya rebut dan tidak akur. Ngomong-ngomong Yura sering melihat pertengkaran mereka atau mendengarkan curhatan adik laki-lakinya. Makanya dia tahu seberapa buruk hubungan yang terjalin antara Baekhyun dan adiknya.

"Oiya Baekhyun. Bibi tadi sudah mengecheck kamar untukmu, tapi disana penghangatnya sedang rusak. Bibi dengar dari Ibumu kau tidak tahan dingin, jadi malam ini kau tidur di kamar Chanyeol saja. "

"Apa?" Baekhyun enyahut dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget, "Bibi aku—"

"Ibu! Kenapa harus di kamarku?"

Belum selesai Baekhyun melakukan protesnya, Chanyeol malah memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Mau tidur di kamar siapa lagi? Masa di kamar Yura. Lagian kalian kan sama-sama laki-laki. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendengar perdebatan Chanyeol dengan Ibunya. uh, dia sedikit tidak enak kalau mau protes. Nanti malah dianggap tidak tahu diri lagi.

"Tapi bu.."

"Kamarmu kan luas. Masih banyak tempat kok untuk berbagi kasur dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat. Berdebat dengan Ibunya tidak akan ada habisnya dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang akan kalah. Bagaimana pun orangtua memang selalu tidak ingin kalah bicara.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai makan malam, Baekhyun dengan canggung masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol disana sedang membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolah.<p>

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah suka dengan suasana canggung. Dia termasuk orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengatasi kecanggungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu bingung untuk berbicara apa. Otaknya tiba-tiba selalu blank ketika wajah Chanyeol tertangkap oleh retinanya. Jadi biarkan sajalah seperti ini dulu.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ia tidur dengan memunggungi Chanyeol yang tampak sudah naik juga ke atas ranjang dan berbaring.

Uh kenapa suasananya seperti pengantin baru yang akan melakukan malam pertamanya seperti di drama-drama. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat mencoba tidur sebisa mungkin. Tapi ketika ia mencoba itu bayangan Chanyeol yang menciumnya waktu di perpustakaan malah muncul.

Gila.

Baekhyun benar-benar bisa gila.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Telinganya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol benar memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong mereka masih saling punggung-memunggungi.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

"A-aku ingin berbicara tentang yang di perpustakaan itu. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi diantara kita."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan sekarang duduk dengan menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan terlentang dan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Aku bilang kau lupakan kejadian yang di perpustakaan itu. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar dengan wajah tampak kesal.

Apa katanya tadi? Melupakan itu?

Oh, Park Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Baekhyun dan dia malah mengambilnya dengan paksa, tiba-tiba juga lagi. Dan sekarang meyuruh Baekhyun melupakannya? Benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan.

"Dasar brengsek." Baekhyun mengumpat dengan sedikit menggeram membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan yang semula menatap langit-langit kamarnya ke arah wajahnya yang menahan marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengataiku brengsek?" Chanyeol tampak tersinggung dan balik menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah-tampan-garangnya.

"Iya! Kau brengsek Park!" Nada Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Chanyeol lantas duduk dan ia terlihat kesal dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga. Si pendek ini. Apa alasanmu mengatakan kalau aku brengsek? Jaga mulutmu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah merebut ciuman pertamaku dengan paksa dan tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan untuk menganggap itu tidak terjadi. Kau keterlaluan!"

Chanyeol menganga mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Minta maaf? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" "Kau yang menciumku duluan bodoh!" geram Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya."

"A-pa?! i-itu aku—tid—"

"Penisnya juga menegang!" Chanyeol menyeringai mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang mulai panic memerah dan gelagapan.

"Ya!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melemparkan bantal ke arah Chanyeol dan dengan sangat baik Chanyeol mampu menghindarinya.

"Benar bukan? Kau bahkan mendesah. Aku bahkan masih ingat suara desahanmu."

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah menahan malu juga kesal yang menyatu mendegar ucapan kotor Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan seperti akan meledak.

"Hahahah kau benar-benar gampang terangsang Bacon. Padahal aku menciummu hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa berciuman," Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan meremehkan, "Biar kutebak, kau pasti sering beronani hanya karena melihat tubuh wanita telanjang di film porno? Yakan? Uh kau harus tahan akan rangsangan Byun. Jadilah pria sejati yang kuat."

"Yaaa! Jangan seenaknya kau berbicara! Penis mu juga menegang bodoh saat menciumku. Kau juga terangsang bukan? Hah, dasar seenaknya saja meledek ku, kau sendiri sama saja." Kali ini Baekhyun yang tampak meremehkan membuat emosi Chanyeol yang memang gampang tersulut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau-bukan-pria-sejati." Baekhyun berucap sambil menekankan setiap katanya dengan nada yang masih meremehkan.

Wajah Chanyeol yang kali ini memerah. Chanyeol memang paling tidak suka di rendahkan. Apalagi oleh pria kecil seperti Baekhyun. uh, benar-benar memalukan.

Menarik nafas dalam, Chanyeol mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya yang hampir meledak tadi.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu Bacon." Suara Chanyeol menggeram dan malah membuat Baekhyun girang. Baekhyun tertawa ringan.

"Hm.. yasudahlah. Kau memang tidak akan menerima kenyataan kalau kau bukan pria sejati." Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin dan seringaian tipis tercetak dibibirnya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menyudahi perdebatan mereka, tapi pergerakan Chanyeol yang mendorongnya berbaring dan menahan kedua tangannya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersulut. Ini hampir sama seperti yang di perpustakaan. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya.

"L-lepaskan aku bodoh! K-kau mau melakukan apa lagi kali ini?"

Baekhyun mencoba berontak dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol, tapi anak itu sangat erat mencekal tanganya. Wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak satu setengah jengkal saja. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Chanyeol yang ada di atasnya tengah menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Chanyeol bertanya tampak belum menghilangkan seringaiannya.

"Takut? Kenapa aku mesti takut?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah menantang. Ia mencoba dengan keras menghilangkan rasa gugupnya atau takutnya saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukan ekspresi takut yang mana akan membuat Chanyeol senang.

"Kau bilang kalau aku bukan pria sejati. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuktikan siapa yang lebih jantan diantara kita?"

Alis Baekhyun spontan berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita lakukan seperti yang di perpustakaan."

"Apa?! berciuman maksudmu? Tidak! Tidak!"

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan seringaian tipisnya, "Aku sudah bisa tebak, kau pasti takut kalau kau akan terangsang duluan dan penis mu cum hanya karena ciumanku, benarkan?"

Di bawahnya Baekhyun kembali kesal.

"Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol baru saja akan menjauhkan wajahnya dan memindahkan posisi tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih Baekhyun lagi tapi tangan Baekhyun dengan cepet menarik lehernya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun menciumnya duluan.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bibir Baekhyun sudah bergerak melumat bibir bawahnya.

Di bawahnya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Seakan mendapat kesadaran Chanyeol dengan segera membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan balas melumat dan meraup bibir tipis rivalnya ini. Bibir Baekhyun rasanya masih sama. Manis.

Ciuman dengan Baekhyun memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi Chanyeol berani bersumpah bibir Baekhyun bahkan lebih manis dari orang yang pernah ia cium. Patut Chanyeol akui juga kalau dia merasa ketagihan dengan bibir tipis berstruktur lembut milik Baekhyun ini.

Hah, konyol bukan?

Bahkan sekarang lidah Chanyeol mulai bergerak aktif untuk bisa menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. memonopoli setiap bagian yang ada di dalam sana. Baekhyun mencoba menahan desahannya saat lidah Chanyeol menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya. Itu menggelikan. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat begitu terangsang dengan ciuman ini, jadi Baekhyun mencoba untuk sewajarnya saja.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi dia gunakan sebagai penumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun kini bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang lembut. Lalu merayap pada sisi pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. Sampai pada saat tangan nakal itu mengusap dengan lembut sesuatu yang ada di balik boxer yang Baekhyun kenakan, Baekhyun mendorong nya dengan cepat sampai tubuh Chanyeol berguling ke sampingnya.

"Kau curang!" Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan wajah kesal dan memerah.

"Curang apanya?"

"Kau menyentuh penisku! Kau bilang hanya dengan ciuman saja kan?"

Tawa Chanyeol hampir meledak karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal. Sebenarnya gerakan tangannya tadi hanya refleks, dia tidak merencanakan akan menyentuh Baekhyun lebih dari mencium bibirnya.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar! I-itu akan menambah rangsangan. Dasar bodoh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah! Aku hanya akan menciummu. Dan aku ingin menambah peraturan."

Baekhyun tampak terdiam seperti berpikir, "Peraturan apa?" tanyanya.

"Kalau yang terangsang terlebih dahulu berarti itu kalah dan yang kalah harus mengikuti semua permintaan dari yang menang selama tiga hari. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi kalau dia melakukannya maka Chanyeol akan berpikir kalau dia takut kalah, jadi Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mengangguk seperti puppy.

"A-aku setuju…."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Awalnya aku bakal gantungin aja nih ff. karena dari semua review yang masuk minta lanjut aku gatega makanya aku lanjut sekarang. Dan kalau Chapter depan naik rating kalian setuju gakk?<p>

Hehehe, dan mungkin bakal berchapter tapi gak bakal panjang kok serius paling 1-2 chapter lagi. Aku ga terlalu bisa bikin ff yang sampe 10 chapter lebih gitu-_-

Ehm, dan kalau kalian bener-bener mau ff ini di lanjut **tinggalin review** ya. tolong jangan jadi silent readers :')

Dan update chapter selanjutnya setelah aku update ff ku yang lain. Gantian gitu kan biar adil hehe

Doain aja setelah update ff ini aku bisa segera tamatin **My daddy is my sonsaengnim** dan lanjut ff **childish baekhyun** dan **accidentally in love c:**

Thanks buat yang review dan yang udah doanya hehe

**Nia aries ; srhksr ; hee ; lee chan hyun ; Oh Lana ; Na. Karlina ; Soonil ; fyChanbaek ; baby crong ; indi1004 ; haiiro-sora ; parkbaekyoda ; devrina ; byunnie baek ; septhaca ; lanarava6223 ; n13zelf ; dyahclloefblue ; syahidaayu10 ; beechanbaek ; meliarisky7 ; cho hyena ; special bubble ; shinjiwoo920202 ; kt cb ; chanbaeg ; happybaek99 ; ahnjinhee2 ; rabiesbenben ; chanlit ; jongindo ; guest ; manlylittledeer ; hwangrere27 ; summerbaek ; Roxanne jung ; kyusungchanbaek ; nameswan.**

**Review lagi ya ? :***

**Sign,**

**nis**

.


End file.
